This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicles are often equipped with a blind spot detection system, which alerts a driver of a primary vehicle when a secondary vehicle is in the driver's blind spot. While current blind spot detection systems are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, sensors of current blind spot detection systems may be blocked by a trailer being towed by the primary vehicle. As a result, field of view of the sensors may be limited, which may result in a secondary vehicle present in the blind spot going undetected. Improved blind spot detection systems and methods would therefore be desirable. For example, systems and methods able to detect secondary vehicles in the blind spot of a primary vehicle, including blind zones near the trailer, even when the primary vehicle is towing a wide trailer would be desirable. The present disclosure advantageously includes such improved systems and methods, which provide the advantages set forth herein as well as numerous others as one skilled in the art will appreciate.